yugiohfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Mahad mx
119px|link= Slifer el Dragón del Cielo Intento de terrorista Hola chicos, les aviso que tenemos un seudo-terrorista ajjaja, bueno otro usuario que intenta ganarse un puesto con el pie izquierdo (mensaje del terrorista). Sería bueno que le dejaran un mensaje, no tanto para recriminarle porque seguramente es algún niño pequeño (por su horror-grafía), sino para decirle que hay otras formas de ganarse el puesto incluyendo sus propias experiencias. De todas maneras igual aprovecho de preguntarles si le corresponde una sanción o simplemente la advertencia sea suficiente, siempre que se trate de un niño. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 15:49 10 abr 2012 (UTC) Opinión para propuesta Necesito sus opiniones acerca de esta propuesta para plantilla de cartas. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 20:07 14 abr 2012 (UTC) Revisiones, otra vez * estrategia genérica y fuera de plantilla * estrategia genérica y fuera de plantilla * el texto no tiene enlaces a las cartas * la palabra frase está en mayúsculas y debiera ir en minúscula Alguien marcó las siguientes como "revisadas" siendo que hay errores que debieron corregirse. Por favor, por última vez... hagan sólo las revisiones que PUEDAN y dejen las demás al siguiente reversor o administrador que se conecte. No sirve de nada marcarlas como revisadas si quedan llenas de errores. La última semana tuve una discusión con un usuario (dejó mi página de discusión llena de críticas) sobre que la wiki está llena de errores por que no hacemos bien nuestro trabajo. Obviamente me enojé y le dije lo que tenía que decir... pero después de esto mis palabras no quedan bien paradas. Por favor, somos varios, revisen sólo lo que puedan revisar, prefiero que revisen 5 pero BIEN REVISADAS a que le den "revisar" a todas las páginas sin siquiera mirarlas. --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 03:38 21 abr 2012 (UTC) Postulación a reversores Bueno chicos, volviendo a la calma. Estoy trabajando en actualizar las cartas, y para no tener que registrar los nombres en japonés ni la generación de las cartas de forma manual, estoy desarrollando un nuevo programa para el bot de manera que registre automaticamente esos datos. Mientras tanto he editado la plantilla para que los nombre en japonés que no estén se oculten y no se vean sólo los espacios vacíos. Bueno, es bastante trabajo. Por lo mismo les presento dos nuevos candidatos a reversor: * Bandit keith * Héctor97 Lo malo de Héctor97 es que no se conecta con mucha frecuencia, pero seguro que con un pequeño incentivo se vuelve a conectar. Pienso que Csuarezllosa ya no nos va a ayudar, está pendiente de demasiadas wikis y dudo que le dedique el tiempo a la nuestra. Por lo mismo lo ideal es tener al menos dos reversores nuevos y quitar definitivamente a Csuarezllosa como reversor. El otro candidato es Centauro5l que ha mejorado bastante su ortografía (diría que sólo le faltan algunos acentos) y también está Gilfers friend que postuló en la página que dejamos. Tomen su tiempo y si tienen algún otro cantidato o candidatos que se les ocurra se los agradecería. Recuerden que esta vez los reversores tendrán más atribuciones. Si eligen a alguien que edite bien y que tenga muchas ediciones al día podríamos tener menos ediciones que revisar, lo cual nos ayudaría bastante. Elijan bien y piensen con calma. Me avisan cuando tengan una decisión u opinión, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 04:17 21 abr 2012 (UTC) Nuevo revesor Por acuerdo de los administradores, Centauro5l ha sido nombrado como nuevo reversor. Csuarezllosa por su parte se le han retirado los permisos pues, aunque aportó mucho en un comienzo, está pendiente de demasiadas wikis así que dudo que le dedique tiempo a la nuestra (según sus registros no ha hecho nada en la wiki en mucho tiempo). Aviso a los administradores: Tengo dudas para el segundo nombramiento, al parecer Hector no se conecta tan seguido, podría ser entre Bandit keith y Gilfers friend, me confirman porfavor. Saludos a todos, y muchas felicidades a Centauro5l --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 00:28 23 abr 2012 (UTC) Mensaje importante: Favor leer Saludos a todos, como verán he trabajado el fin de semana en rediseñar el logo del wiki para actualizarlo. También cambié por completo la portada y he aquí donde quiero llegar. Al intentar rescatar un resumen de las series para la portada, es decir, de qué se trata Yu-Gi-Oh!, GX, 5D's y Zexal me di cuenta que no hay ninguna parte que hable de qué trata cada animé. Se que los artículos los heredamos de Yugipedia, pero son ahora nuestra responsabilidad. Por lo mismo quiero que le dediquemos unas dos semanas a ordenar correctamente los artículos, que cada uno se dedique a corregir un artículo en particular. La idea es que cada artículo contenga: * Información breve y de introducción (síntesis) de qué trata la historia. Además, un pequeño apartado con los personajes principales y otros detalles acerca de cómo se hizo el Animé y otras historias que ya están. Un anexo llamado Temporadas, resuma brevemente de qué trata la temporada, cuantos capítulos hay, etc. También hay que crear un subartículo llamado "Lista de Episodios" que por el momento será sólo texto, pero que a futuro servirá para crear artículos de episodios. ¿Cuales son las tareas? * Borrar el artículo Yu-Gi-Oh!_Animé_(Temporadas), rescatando antes la información de los capítulos. * Ordenar el artículo Yu-Gi-Oh! y crear un subartículo llamado Yu-Gi-Oh!/Lista de episodios. * Ordenar el artículo Yu-Gi-Oh! GX y crear un subartículo llamado Yu-Gi-Oh! GX/Lista de episodios. * Ordenar el artículo Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's y crear un subartículo llamado Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's/Lista de episodios. * Ordenar el artículo Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL y crear un subartículo llamado Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL/Lista de episodios. Además... * Yu-Gi-Oh! Videojuegos, organizarla según consolas. * Yu-Gi-Oh! Juego de Cartas, hablar sobre lo que trata básicamente el juego, algunas reglas básicas y las novedades introducidas organizadas según generación de cartas. ¿Algunas ideas de cómo podemos organizarnos? Lo ideal es que bajemos la cantidad de revisiones diarias y de ediciones a cartas (como añadir clasificaciones, etc) y por al menos unas dos semanas cada uno se enfoque en un artículo en particular hasta completarlo. Obviamente algunos de nosotros estudiamos y trabajamos así que no se desesperen por terminar un artículo rápidamente, todo lo haremos con calma y sin apuros. Si nos tardamos un mes no importa, mientras que sea para mejorar la wiki. Me avisan en qué se quieren especializar (Zanelex me dijo que quería encargarse de ZEXAL, favor confirmar si alguien tiene alguna acotación), saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 18:05 23 abr 2012 (UTC) Clasificaciones Hola Mahad bueno saludarte pues aqui esta lo prometido las clasificaciones de efectos que faltaban y disculpame la demora pero preferi familiarizarme un poco mas con ellas antes de dejarte el mensaje. *image:clase aumentar lifepoints.gif Aumentar LifePoints: Todas las cartas que permitan a uno o ambos jugadores aumentar sus LifePoints. * imagen:clase no se puede destruir.gif No se puede destruir: Cartas cuyo efecto permite a ellas o a otras cartas condicionar la destrucción que normalmente se daría por batalla o por efectos de carta, de modo que sea más difícil de destruir o que las haga indestructible por un número de ataques o turnos. * imagen:clase cancelar efecto.gif Cancelar efecto: Cartas que permiten anular la activación o efecto de otras cartas si se cumplen ciertas condiciones. * imagen:clase dragón.gif Dragón: Todas aquellas cartas que tengan efectos que influyan o se vean afectados por los monstruos de tipo Dragón o invoquen monstruos o fichas de tipo Dragón. *image:clase contador.gif Contador: Originalmente representaba sólo a contadores mágicos. Cartas cuyos efectos se relacionen con cualquier tipo de contador, ya sea colocando o retirando contadores sobre cartas, pagando costes en contadores, recibiendo bonificación de la cantidad de contadores una o más cartas, etc. *image:clase ataque múltiple.gif Ataque múltiple: Cartas cuyo efecto permita a sí mismas o a otras cartas realizar más de un ataque en un turno. *image:clase ataque directo.gif Ataque directo: Cartas cuyo efecto permita a sí mismas o a otras cartas realizar un Ataque directo al oponente. No incluye cartas que realicen daños por efecto. *image:clase destruir deck.gif Destruir deck: Cartas cuyo efecto consista en disminuir la cantidad de cartas en el deck de un jugador, ya sea enviando cartas al Cementerio o retirándolas del juego. No incluye cartas que aumenten el robo, envíen cartas desde el Deck a la mano o invoquen cartas desde el Deck al Campo. Por ahora son todas las que te puedo poner pero despues te pondre las demas Saludos--Gilfers friend 23:10 24 abr 2012 (UTC) Jeje aqui esta Mahad las clasificaciones que me faltaban. *image:clase control.gif Control: Cartas cuyos efectos involucran el cambiar el cambio de control de una carta, ya sea tomando el control de una carta oponente o cediendo el control de una carta al rival. No incluye cartas que son Invocadas en el lado del oponente, ni cartas que permitan invocar al Campo desde el Cementerio rival. *image:clase perforar defensa.gif Perforar defensa: Cartas cuyo efecto permita que el ataque de sí mismas o a otras cartas permita realizar daño de batalla al oponente al atacar monstruos boca abajo (lo que en condiciones normales no sucede). Bueno al parecer creo que fueron todas a excepcion de los tipo de carta guerrero,lanzador de conjuros,etc.y creo que repeti 2 clasificaciones que ya estaban en la lista pero creo que todavia no la has editado asi que estamos atiempo jeje.Gracias y creo que sera muy util para la wiki ya que ayudara a usuarios mas recientes que apenas vayan aprendiendo;a y por cierto aprovechando que estoy aqui quisiera decirte que me percate que el usuario Frikiundesparched subio mal la imagen de Draco Koa'ki Meiru creo que es nuevo pero no estaria tan mal solo explicarle como subir la imagen central de la carta adecuadamente ya la corregi y la licencia igual pero nunca esta demas decirselo a y la carta Dracounidad Tribul debe ser trasladada a Dracounidad Tribus ya que es su nombre real puesto que ya le subi su imagen en español. De nuevo Gracias y disculpa la molestia.Saludos --Gilfers friend 01:46 26 abr 2012 (UTC) Reversor Hola chicos, Bandit keith ha aceptado y es el nuevo reversor del equipo. Le aviso para que lo feliciten de antemano. Otra cosa, en especial a los administradores, necesito que me digan que podemos hacer con 343 GuiltySpark. Es indudable que nos ayudó mucho y más cuando fue nombrado reversor, pero hasta ahora no ha realizado ningún cambio (a pesar de que se contecta frecuentemente, pero no creo que sirva si no edita). Las razones que esgrime son que está estudiando en la Universidad y que administra otra wiki, pero señala que no ha perdido las ganas de aportar. Varios de nosotros somos estudiantes también, todos sabemos que, si bien se reducen las horas de ocio, nadie es taaaaan ocupado como para no editar unos 30 minutos una vez a la semana (la mínima continuidad que se pide), casi todos los que estudiamos aportamos varias veces a la semana. No somos máquinas y por supuesto si alguien necesita un tiempo de pausa para descansar está absolutamente permitido no editar en un tiempo prolongado (por ejemplo, un mes). Sólo basta con avisar, ni siquiera dar las razones, solo avisar. Con ello se bloquea la página de discusión y se deja un mensaje para que los usuarios sepan, después del plazo simplemente se desbloquean las páginas y todo como antes. Pero 343 GuiltySpark no solicitó nada, simplemente dejó de editar sin avisar a nadie. Tampoco estar prohibido como se hacía en Yugipedia el editar en otras wikis, jamás hemos dicho tal cosa, pero Gilty dice que el "poco tiempo en que se conecta a Internet" lo ocupa en su totalidad en administrar su wiki. O sea, no dedica nada de tiempo a esta y dudo que lo haga si le dedica tanto tiempo a la otra wiki. La necesidad de nombrar a 3 nuevos reversores son para tener una mano más y para reemplazar a Csuarezllosa y, pensaba yo, a 343 GuiltySpark. No voy a tomar ninguna decisión de este tipo sin que todos den su opinión, porque tampoco voy a retirar a nadie de forma arbitraria si los demás no están de acuerdo, por eso necesito sus opiniones, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 23:34 26 abr 2012 (UTC) Tareas finalizadas Les aviso que el bot terminó de trasladar todas las descripciones hacia la plantilla de carta, por lo que desde ahora hay que añadir manualmente los nuevos terminos, incluyendo la generación de la carta. El atributo "|generación=" debe coincidir con el estreno de la carta en el TCG que no sea un PROMO (Promocional), es decir, si la carta todavía no es incluída en una baraja, sobre o colección del TCG y sólo ha salido en sobres PROMO o sólo en el OCG, se omite la generación y la carta mostrará el logo "Yu-Gi-Oh!". * Carta con generación * Carta sin generación Además corregí los número ya que, como consultaba antes Rare Hunter, había un problema con el código de las cartas pues se mostraban 9 dígitos en lugar de 8. Esto no se mostraba en el artículo porque hice una corrección en la plantilla para detectar los 9 dígitos y dejarlos en 8. Ahora ya no será necesaria la corrección por plantilla así es que cualquier error de código debe ser corregido manualmente (ahora no debería haber ninguno ya que todas las cartas fueron corregidas). Eso es todo por ahora y el bot se tomará unas merecidas vacaciones hasta que lo volvamos a usar, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 01:09 30 abr 2012 (UTC) Mensaje de un burócrata mensaje en mi muro. Esas son las razones que da un usuario para la fundación de su propia wiki (que no tiene muchas páginas ni actividad). ¿Deberíamos hacer redirecciones con los nombres en inglés? ¿En el fondo, que alguien escriba el nombre de la carta y redirija automáticamente a la carta en español? ¿Deberíamos incluir también los códigos de cartas en las redirecciones? La idea originalmente era no saturar tanto el wiki con redirecciones, pero tal vez sea mejor volver a crearlas. ¿Opiniones? --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 14:24 30 abr 2012 (UTC) Comiencen a guardar discusiones Como política, archiven sus páginas de discusión cada 50 discusiones. La mayoría ya tiene más de esa cantidad y se hace difícil navegar (y a los usuarios creo que también les será incómodo) y guarden en cada archivo un promedio de 100 discusiones por página. Si a futuro nos falta espacio archivaremos cada 25 discusiones y guardaremos de a 200 discusiones por página. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 20:29 3 may 2012 (UTC) UNA AYUDITA PORFA hola tengo algunas dudas Si Tengo Un dragon definitivo de ojos azules en el campo y ataco y despues activo de DEFUSIONAR podria volver a atacar con los tres dragones blancos? Si tengo a XY Dragon cannon o a XZ TANK CANNON O A YZ TANK DRAGON o algunos de esos podria yo despues invocar a el otro faltante y formar a XYZ DRAGON CANNON EJEMPLO:tengo a XY dragon cannon en el campo y invoco a tanque de metal Z puedo fucionarlo? SI tengo a kaibaman en la mano junto con un dragon blanco ojos azules puedo invocar a kaibaman y al invocar a kaibaman puedo sacrificarlo e invocar un dragon blanco de ojos azules en el mismo turno y puedo activar defusionar a XYZ O XY O XZ O ZY E INVOCAR A ESOS O TENER A cabeza de cannon X en el campo y a Y dragon cabeza y tanque de metal Z y puedo atacar con los tres y despues fucionarlos e invocar a XYZ Y ATACAR? Y SE PUEDE ACTIVAR DEFUSIONAR A LA La Luz Mágicamente Sellada Fusión E INVOCAR A DOS MOUNTROS MATERIALES FUSION LUZ Y A ESE MOUNSTRO(La Luz Mágicamente Sellada Fusión) Y VOLVER A ACTIVAR SU EFECTO? HEMOS TENIDO MUCHAS PELEAS CON MIS AMIGOS NECESITO QUE ME RESPONDAS GRACIAS :D Martin123456 21:25 4 may 2012 (UTC) Administradores Chicos, voy a estar al menos unas dos semanas ajustando Yu-Gi-Oh! Decks para crear una comunidad de duelos en línea en duelingnetwork.com. De este modo podrán subir recetas de mazos y usarlos en el juego, pero necesito tiempo. Por lo mismo los dejo a cargo del wiki, cualquier cosa me dejan un mensaje. Saludos y les avisaré en cuanto termine. --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 04:42 6 may 2012 (UTC) Cartas del Animé Chicos, sigo trabajando en YugiohDecks, pero hice una pausa para preguntarles: ¿que les parece la idea de utilizar Yugioh Card Maker (la página para hacer cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh!) para representar las cartas del Animé? Obviamente estoy pensando en que no le coloquemos ni título ni descripción, de modo que se identifique claramente que la carta no existe. Mi intención no es que hagamos pasar las cartas del Animé como verdaderas. Vean Formación Gorrión de la Dama Arpía y me avisan. Por cierto, no me han comentado que les parecen los nuevos escudos de cargos, estaba pensando en que a lo mejor les gustaría a cada uno elegir un monstruo o carta que los identifique y que el nivel de estrellas vaya de acuerdo al cargo. Use a los Horus por sus niveles, me avisan --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 16:50 12 may 2012 (UTC) Buenas noticias, Yu-Gi-Oh! Decks Chicos, creo que lo más dificil hasta ahora ha sido poder manejar JavaScript, y adivinen qué... por fin logré aprender!!! Se preguntarán de que nos sirve, bueno, para cosas tan complejas como estas. La galería que ven es simplemente una tabla con datos, pero lo muestra en forma de galería. A quienes han jugado videojuegos, o yugioh online, o quienes gustan de buscar recetas en Internet les pregunto ¿Qué les parece la nueva forma de visualizar recetas? La tabla que ven en el ejemplo muestra los iconos de yugiohdecks, pero las imagenes de cartas las extrae directamente de aquí en yugioh en español, lo que significa que no tendremos que cargar las mismas imagenes allá en el sitio. Fue difícil pero JavaScript nos abre muchas posibilidades, aunque no hay que abusar mucho. Es más, podría perfectamente mostrar vistas en miniatura de las cartas, pero obviamente sería una carga excesiva para nuestra wiki principal. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 00:01 14 may 2012 (UTC) Chequen esto El usuario AzureKesil tiene un registro de ediciones casi perfecto con sólo 15 ediciones, similar a lo que sucedió en su momento con Pokemonisk: Contribuciones. Sé que tenemos muchos reversores, pero planeo a futuro que ustedes (los administradores) tengan cada uno un reversor a cargo, del cual se hagan responsable. Esta wiki crece a pasos agigantados y no se si estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que sería bueno retener a los buenos editores, ya que son muy escasos. AzureKesil tiene una ortografía y redacción admirables. Lo que sí es que parece ser de España ya que tradujo "Artículos del Milenio" como "Artículos Milenarios". El tema del idioma ya lo hablé en la wiki, pues todas las wikis en español deben convivir los acentos españoles y latinos, es decir, no podemos inclinarnos a sólo un acento. Mediten si le ofrecemos un cargo como reversor o no (mal que mal Pokemonisk resultó un excelente administrador hasta los días de hoy), saludos y, por cierto, ya volví de Yugioh Decks, la wiki está andando y ya pueden publicar decks. --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 05:22 21 may 2012 (UTC) una carta que falta gracias por la bienvenida, es para decirte que si hay una que busque y no encontre es Ancient Tool es para que la agreguen pertenese a la primera generacion de yugi saludos hasta pronto02:37 22 may 2012 (UTC)Alejo0285 gracias por la respuesta Gracias de antemano por contestar tan rapido, hay te van otros nombres de cartas que no encontre (Rhaimundos of the Red Sword / Aqua Snake) gracias y disculpa la molestiaAlejo0285 03:07 22 may 2012 (UTC) aqui estoy otra vez molestando otra que no encuentro es Acid Crawler y me vuelvo a disculpar por las molestiasAlejo0285 03:32 22 may 2012 (UTC) Mensaje a los usuarios Hola chicos, gusto en saludarles. Les escribo para decirles que, hasta hace un tiempo nos hemos vuelto un poco mecánicos al revertir y deshacer cambios de los usuarios, igual que el tema del bloqueo a los usuarios anónimos. Sé que últimamente tenemos una avalancha de ediciones que antes no teníamos, lo cual nos tiene bastante contentos. Por ello quiero que volvamos a retomar la senda original de nuestras funciones, ayudar a la comunidad. Cuando tengamos que deshacer o revertir una edición, no olvidar que se le debe explicar al usuario mediante un mensaje informando cuál ha sido su error e incentivarlo para seguir editando nunca retarlo, a menos que él insulte o cometa vandalismo absolutamente intencional, vale decir, no un error al editar. Y en esto también quiero remarcar el tema de los bloqueos. Si un usuario añade categorías erradas o comete errores que echen a perder una plantilla o página crítica, usen el criterio para discriminar cuándo se trata de un vandalismo casual (sin malicia) y cuándo se puede apreciar claramente que el usuario tuvo la intención de dañar al wiki y no se trata de un error involuntario (por ejemplo, si insulta con garabatos o comete los mismo errores en varias páginas y de forma reiterada). Los bloqueos para usuarios anónimos se limita a 3 días o una semana como máximo, nunca bloqueen a un usuario anónimo para siempre pues se identifican mediante una dirección IP (ej:192.168.0.1). Actualmente la mayoría de las IP son cambiantes (dinámicas) y se le "arrienda" (asigna) a un usuario anónimo por un determinado período de tiempo. Puede que un día un usuario vandálico se conecte al wiki con una IP determinada y al otro día se conecte con otra dirección IP. Si bloqueamos a un usuario anónimo para siempre estamos impidiendo que TODOS LOS USUARIOS ANONIMOS puedan acceder al wiki por medio de esa IP. Las IP dinámicas se le asignan a un usuario de forma casi aleatoria (al azar) por lo tanto nunca se sabe cuando a un usuario se le asignará una IP bloqueada. Resumiendo, usuarios anónimos deben ser sancionados con un plazo no mayor a una semana, según la gravedad. Y sólo se justifica el bloqueo si se comprueba (usando el criterio) que el usuario anónimo tuvo intención de vandalizar desde el primer minuto, descartando que se trate de un error al editar por inexperiencia y desconocimiento. Por cierto, necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo entre todos para el tema de las clasificaciones de efecto. Creo que hemos llegado a la conclusión de que la clasificación de los videojuegos es muy limitada y algunas son innecesarias. Debemos desarrollar un sistema de clasificación que sea más ordenado, completo y que podamos comprender fácilmente (y obviamente que los demás usuarios también puedan comprenderlo). Saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 01:13 19 jun 2012 (UTC) :Se me olvidó informarles tres cosas: La primera es que ya nos corrigieron la configuración en la Central para que las ediciones de los reversores no tenga que ser marcada como "revisada". La segunda es que definitivamente Usuario:343 GuiltySpark no sigue como reversor, una lástima realmente pero un mes y medio fue plazo suficiente y si tiene su propia wiki siempre vi difícil que nos ayudará, ni siquiera unos 30 minutos una vez a la semana. Por último Usuario:Eduardo Yuki estará fuera por varios meses ya que se está mudando y no tiene Internet por ahora; a diferencia de Guilty, Eduardo dió aviso y hasta explicó las razones (algo que no es obligatorio) por lo que simplemente opté por colocar el aviso de "no disponible" en su discusión. Aún así, si vemos que la cantidad de ediciones sube nombraremos otro reversor, pero Eduardo mantendrá su cargo hasta que pueda conectarse. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 02:22 19 jun 2012 (UTC) Problema con logros Mahad mx te comunico que por alguna razón se han desbloqueado los logros relacionados con añadir páginas a categorías con tan sólo editar una página. No sé si es un problema general del Wiki o si sólo me ha ocurrido a mí, pero por si acaso te lo comento. Saludos 10dlorenzo 16:53 4 jul 2012 (UTC) Mensaje importante Chicos, tengo dos noticias importantes. La primera es que Zanelex me ha informado que no podrá seguir editando por un tiempo prolongado, y no está seguro si podrá volver a editar. Lo concreto es que necesitaremos a alguien que lo reemplace en su ausencia, pues será de por lo menos 3 meses. La otra noticia es la nueva organización del Wiki. Hace tiempo tenía ganas de que nos distribuyeramos para maximizar las tareas. He creado un foro para que toda la Comunidad opine, me interesa la opinión de todos. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 22:47 4 jul 2012 (UTC) :Por cierto, a raíz de los problemas reportado con los Logros he desactivado la opción hasta nuevo aviso. Por si algún usuario pregunta. Me dijeron que los puntos ya ganados no se perderían. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 01:58 5 jul 2012 (UTC) Ascenso de Bandit Mahad y Rare, gusto en saludarles. Como saben tanto Zanelex como Pokemonisk estarán fuera por un tiempo. Pensaba en que Bandit keith y Gilfers friend reemplazaran temporalmente a ambos y que fuesen ascendidos si cumplían las tareas, pero pienso que Bandit keith tiene los méritos suficientes para ser ascendido a administrador del wiki. Ahora más que nunca nos vendría bien otro administrador. En cuanto a Gilfers friend, creo que es mejor esperar a ver cómo se desempeña como administrador suplente, aunque no tengo dudas que merecerá el ascenso en un tiempo más. Les dejo a ustedes la decisión. Saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 22:05 8 jul 2012 (UTC) Agradecimiento Gracias por la Bienvenida Brother. P-Lecc (discusión) 22:11 8 jul 2012 (UTC) muchas gracias voy a seguir editando para mejorar la pagina nos vemos Propuesta Propuesta de Skin ([[Foro:Nuevas_propuestas_para_el_sitio:_Logros_y_skin|''link del foro (¿opiniones?)]], saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Rodri_cyberdog|''Discusión]]) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 20:02 11 jul 2012 (UTC) Proyectos Hola chicos, les escribo para avisarles que ya han sido asignados a los proyectos. La wiki tiene 4 proyectos (sin contar Comunidad que es el proyecto macro): Anime, Decks, Cartas y Proyecto:Ruling. De esta forma nos dividiremos la nueva forma de editar en la wiki para no sobreditar unos artículos y dejar abandonados otros. La reglas: * Los administradores y reversores seguirán marcando la lista de revisión en conjunto. * Los administradores y reversores irán rotando cada cierto tiempo en los proyectos; de este modo todos aprenderemos los cuatro ámbitos de Yu-Gi-Oh!. La idea es ir aprendiendo. * Cada proyecto tiene asignado una porción de artículos y los participantes son responsables de corregir y mejorar esos artículos. * Cada administrador deberá crear subproyectos para cada proyecto, añadiendo un artículo anexo (usando / al final del Proyecto), cuando una tarea sea compleja y requiera de la ayuda de la Comunidad. La idea es que los usuarios sepan cuáles son las necesidades del wiki y en qué pueden ayudar. Todo esto se hace debido a que las cartas están sobreditadas, mientras que artículos de reglamento tienen apenas dos líneas. La idea es que cada administrador y reversor se haga responsable SOLO DE SU PROYECTO, que conozca los artículos que tiene a su cargo, identifique cuáles artículos o temas faltan mejorar y haga los subproyectos que sean necesarios. Todos los administradores tiene permiso de nombrar nuevos reversores. Serán ascendidos aquellos usuarios que ustedes reconozcan como excelentes colaboradores, ya no serán nombrados por concenso. Además cada administrador será responsable de sus reversores y deberá supervisar que cumplan con su cuota de aporte a la wiki. Ahora va la lista de asignación de proyectos para este ciclo. Los reversores fueron asignados según su forma de editar. Si no están conformes deberán hablar con otro reversor que decida intercambiar con ustedes, tengan en cuenta que cada proyecto debe tener al menos un reversor y no se pueden ir todos a un solo tema. De todas maneras, el proyecto no será definitivo para nadie, como dije antes, rotaremos cada cierto tiempo asi es que no se preocupen si no manejan bien el tema, la idea es aprender todo sobre Yu-Gi-Oh!: * ANIME: Mahad mx (Administrador), Gilfers friend. * DECKS: Rodri cyberdog (Administrador), Centauro5l. * CARTAS: Rare Hunter (Administrador), Fmcangrejo, The-gravekeeper´s. * RULING: Bandit keith (Administrador), AzureKesil. Les aclaro que un administrador o reversor, como usuarios comunes de Wikia e igual que todo el mundo, pueden inscribirse como voluntarios en otros proyectos, pero sólo como COLABORADORES, sin intervenir ni utilizar sus atribuciones para influir en proyectos de los cuales no están a cargo, ello para mantener el principio de jerarquía. Y estar inscrito como colaborador en un proyecto no justifica abandonar sus deberes como administrador o reversor en el Proyecto que tienen a cargo. Entre todos debemos sacar este wiki adelante, la wiki es responsabilidad de toda la Comunidad y es nuestro deber guiarlos. Lo último que quiero pedirles a todos es que lean los artículos referente a las políticas del wiki. Este texto es el que nos da PERMISO para borrar artículos sin solicitar concenso, bloquear usuarios, etc. Léanlo detenidamente para saber hasta donde pueden llegar y revisen si falta algo. Si hay un permiso que requieran y no está escrito, los usuarios podrían reclamar que han sido tratados injustamente y podrían tener problemas si son denunciados a la Central. Por ello no lo tomen a la ligera, es importante que sean abogados por un día y revisen que el texto escrito sea suficiente para cumplir con su labor. Saludos y cualquier duda, ya saben que pueden preguntar --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 06:22 19 jul 2012 (UTC) Episodios Hola Mahad gusto en saludarte y bueno pues como ya sabes yo soy el reversor que tendras acargo para el area de anime y comenzando un poco mi labor he modificado totalmente Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL/Lista de episodios y la verdad quisiera saber si estuvo bien ya que no estoy muy seguro si esos eran o no los titulos de los capitulos.Gracias--Gilfers friend (discusión) 23:17 19 jul 2012 (UTC) Animé Hola Mahad;si no te preocupes yo checo lo de otros usuarios que quieran colaborar por el chat pero no creo que sean muchos pero igual los que pueda les dire que se apunten;y acerca con lo de mi serie preferida ultimamente me he estado familiarizando un poco mas con Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL pero no hay problema con las fichas de personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! (Serie) hare lo que pueda para crear algunas.Saludos--Gilfers friend (discusión) 16:26 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal! Hola Mahad nadamas queria avisarte que no voy a poder editar en la wikia por 2 o 3 semanas T.T debido a recientes problemas de conexión pero en cuánto regrese me pondré al corriente con mis pendientes aqui en la wikia por cierto la zona que me gustaría abarcar de Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal es la de Personajes ya sea creando la página o corrigiendo faltas de ortografía en las mismas.Saludos--Gilfers friend (discusión) 19:32 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Proyecto Animé Hola Mahad, Bueno ahora que estoy de regreso me han dicho que estoy en el proyecto de Animé, como Gilfers friend esta ausente y como no tengo ni idea como empezar a cooperar en este proyecto te pido que me digas con que empiezo ya que estoy perdido por favor ^^. Eduardo Yuki (discusión) 21:07 27 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola Mahad bueno me podrias aclarar una duda sobre el dragon de chatarra, mi duda es que si niegan su invocacion se activa su efecto o no o por cierto Feliz Cumpleaños gracias por tu atencion Shooting quazar (discusión) 23:35 31 jul 2012 (UTC) Regreso Innesperado Hola Mahad gusto en saludarte solo queria pasar a avisarte que voy a estar disponible por el momento lo cual es algo extraño ya que ciertamente yo pense que mi problema de conexion duraria un poco mas;pero asimismo derrepente ya no podre conectarme tan segido como antes pero igualmente puedo comenzar ya a editar y corregir algunos articulos del Proyecto:Anime jaja XD!.--Gilfers friend (discusión) 04:03 2 ago 2012 (UTC) ¿Robo? Hola amigo tengo una pregunta si editan las contribuciones que yo hago como cambiar unas palabras y añadir los esos textos azules que son como link de lo que he hecho en las estrategias ¿es un robo? espero ti respuesta adios compa Lista de revisión Chicos, gusto en saludarles. Escribo para avisarles que la lista de revisiones ha crecido mucho y necesitamos que todos aporten. Con que cada uno revise unos 4 a 5 cambios reduciría notablemente la lista. Mejor ponernos las pilas ahora antes que la lista siga creciendo más. Recuerden, revisen lo que puedan y bien revisado, no se desesperen si ven que la lista es demasiado grande para una sola persona. Por eso es que todos tenemos permisos para revisar, aporten con su granito de arena y no marquen rápidamente SIN ANTES REVISAR. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 02:32 20 ago 2012 (UTC) Tarea compartida Chicos, gusto en saludarles. Hace tiempo hay una tarea pendiente y con Rare decidimos que sería bueno dividirnos entre todos (somos 11 activos) y así terminarla más rápidamente. Se trata de una serie de artículos heredados de Yugipedia. La idea es que lean el artículo, rescaten lo que haya que rescatar y lo peguen en el artículo de carta correspondiente, en la sección Efectos, Curiosidades o donde corresponda. Una vez hecho eso, el artículo se borra sin problemas (no es necesario buscar "lo que enlaza aquí"). Cualquier duda no olviden preguntar, ahora la lista de cada uno: Mahad, tu lista es la siguiente: *Ángel 07/Curiosidades *Aprendiza Amazoness/Reglas *Arma Dracounidad - Laevateinn/Curiosidades *Artilugio Rojo/Consejos *Ataque Doble/Curiosidades *Ataque Skiel 3/Curiosidades *Ataque Skiel 5/Curiosidades *Ataque Wisel 3/Curiosidades *Ataque Wisel 5/Curiosidades *Ataque Wisel/Curiosidades *Aullido del Viento/Curiosidades *Ave de Cráneo Rojo/Errata *Bestia de Chatarra/Reglas *Bestia de Cristal Carbunco Rubí/Errores *Bestia Naturia/Reglas *Bestia Pálida/Errata *Bicornio Re'em/Reglas *Brazo Arsenal/Curiosidades *Brote de Bambú Naturia/Reglas Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 03:25 27 ago 2012 (UTC) Disculpa siento no poder haber estado en contacto contigo cuando me hablaste oye podriamos ser amigos ahora yo tambien edito la wiki de halo mi html es fluttershy567@hotmail.com Ayuda en Mortal Kombat Inferno Hola Mahad! Soy Cryomancer7, de Mortal Kombat Inferno, y vengo para preguntarte si nos podías ayudar traduciendo algunas imágenes. Mira, nosotros tenemos a 1 traductor de nuestra Wiki, pero no nos alcanza, el chico no puede hacer todo el trabajo sólo, y necesitaríamos 1 o 2 más. Así que, si te interesa, o si podes hacerlo, contactame por MSN (facu_del_98@hotmail.com), ya que no paso el Face a usuarios, o sino, dime a que hora puedes conectarte en el chat de tu Wiki y hablamos mejor allí.--El gran Cryo7... 13:37 11 sep 2012 (UTC) Kanji o Kana Mahad, gusto en saludarte. Tuve que revertir tus últimas ediciones ya cambiaste parte de la estructura de la plantilla lo que ocasionó problemas en los artículos de monstruos. Entiendo que hace mucho tenemos esa confusión con respecto al kanji y el kana, pero para efectos de los nombres en japonés, si la carta no tiene un kanji y sólo tiene kana, entonces el kana se considerará como el kanji. Si es necesario hacer un cambio profundo al tema (como reemplazar romanji por romaji que también está pendiente) requiere que todos nos pongamos de acuerdo para nombrar correctamente a los atributos y yo por mi parte programar al bot para hacer los cambios necesarios. Te propongo que hagas un foro en el que todos el Staff (administradores y reversores) y la Comunidad demos nuestro parecer al respecto. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 18:39 28 sep 2012 (UTC) Replanteado de secciones Hola chicos, verán tengo una "pequeña discusión" con el usuario Pato M. Hace poco publicó la siguiente estrategia respecto a la carta Decreto Real: "Esta carta es la perfecta carta de Side Deck. Se considera mundialmente inconsistente armar masos con esta carta en el Deck Principal, asi que limitate a usarla en el Side." Después de revertir su edición le expliqué que no era una estrategia sino más bien un consejo. Me respondió que "según la RAE" lo que el escribió es una estrategia y le respondí que en Yu-Gi-Oh! las estrategias son otra cosa, y se alargó la discusión sobre todo por su tono desafiante de escribir y de responder. Al final llegamos a un acuerdo y diciéndole que tal vez es necesario replantearnos las diferentes secciones de los artículos, sobre todo de los nombres de las secciones que no suceda esto nuevamente. Creo que debemos discutir en un pequeño foro cuáles serán las secciones de las cartas, sus nombres y también zanjar el tema de las ilustraciones que irán en una página aparte para ya comenzar a subirlas. Les dejo el mensaje y probablemente haga un foro en unos días más. Me gustaría si saber sus opiniones y si gustan también pueden dejarles mensajes a Pato M respecto a lo que ustedes piensan, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 19:05 3 oct 2012 (UTC) Nombrar más reversores Mahad y Rare, les cuento. Tanto Bandit keith como Eduardo Yuki definitivamente no tienen tiempo para ser reversores. Por otro lado Zanelex y Pokemonisk deberíamos nombrarlos reversores hasta que se conecten nuevamente. Somos conscientes de que estamos en períodos de estudios o trabajo y que probablemente en verano ya nos pongamos un poco más las pilas, pero en lo inmediato creo que es momento de buscar nuevos reversores y ascender algunos a administrador. Necesito que me ayuden a buscar candidatos en base a lo que han visto ¿quienes son buenos editores y candidatos a reversores? ¿Y que reversores pueden ser administradores? Gracias de antemano, la verdad es que dudo poder buscar candidatos yo solo, en una semana más por lo menos deberíamos tener renovado nuestro Staff. Saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 17:43 4 oct 2012 (UTC) Novedades Hola chicos, les cuento. Vuelve como reversor The-graveskeeper y también vuelve Zanelex luego de unas laaargas vacaciones. Además, he activado la opción de añadir "Galerías de ilustraciones" a las cartas. La primera es la del Mago Oscuro, úsenla como guía base para la creación de otras galerías y también para corregir las galerías de otros usuarios. Las galerías usan la plantilla Galería de ilustraciones. Publiqué las instrucciones, pero si alguno no las entiende o necesita ayuda me avisa (también pueden ver la del Mago Oscuro para verla en acción). Por último, tanto Mago Oscuro como Polimerización tienen un código alternativo; son los únicos dos casos conocidos, pero si en el futuro sucede de nuevo, la plantilla de cartas tiene un atributo llamado "|código alternativo=" para este tipo de casos. Mago Oscuro (Arkana) fue fusionado con Mago Oscuro y su código fue añadido como código alternativo del Mago Oscuro. Lo mismo hay que hacer con Polimerización y Polimerización (Fusión) ya que se tratan de la misma carta. Se que el tema de galería de ilustraciones era algo que la Comunidad pedía a gritos, así es que si tienen alguna otra inquietud que hayan escuchado (leído) por favor avísen, y cualquier otra novedad les mantendré informado. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 01:21 12 oct 2012 (UTC) Ayuda Rango Hola queria pedirte permiso por que tengo un wiki y necesito una plantilla como la de Rango Ra y quisiera saber si puedo copiarla o si me puedes hacer una http://es.yugiohfancards.wikia.com/wiki/Portada aqui.Desde ya muchas Gracias. RE: Proyecto Animé Mahad con gusto te ayudare en el proyecto, ademas en el tema qeu mas he trabajo en el wiki, si necesitas que te colabore en algo con gusto lo hare. ATT: 181.154.200.137 22:08 12 oct 2012 (UTC) Acerca de los Proyectos Una consulta, ahora que ya nos habituamos a trabajar en proyectos ¿les parece si rotamos los puestos? La idea es que no nos quedemos a cargo de un tema de forma permanente, sino de ir rotando los cargos. La idea es tomar un tema diferente cada ciclo y así vayamos adquiriendo conocimientos de todo el mundo Yu-Gi-Oh!. Los reversores son libres de elegir si se quedan o se cambian de proyecto, los administradores deberíamos ir rotando (al menos esa era la idea original). ¿Opiniones? --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 22:57 12 oct 2012 (UTC) Rareza Mahad, gusto de saludarte. Corregí los colores de la Plantilla:Rareza. Si te interesa puedo diseñar algo, y aparte te paso el link del artículo Rareza que quizá te interese. Ahí publiqué hace tiempo unos gif animados acerca de cartas raras que puedes usar en los artículos. Si necesitas alguna otra carta con movimiento me avisas. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 02:03 15 oct 2012 (UTC) RE: Postulación a reversor Bueno, primero muchas gracias por tu confianza y sí estoy interesado, como ya hablamos. Eh terminado el episodio N°23 de la saga de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, ya que quedamos en que tenia que terminarla como ultima prueba, repito un gusto y espero tu respuesta, saludos Tommy Yagami (discusión) 23:09 22 oct 2012 (UTC) Nombrado de reversores A Mahad mx, Rare Hunter, Zanelex y Pokemonisk. Siempre hemos tenido el problema de la "falta de tiempo" para dedicar al wiki. Como saben (y si no les aviso ahora) todos los administradores sin excepciones tienen permisos para nombrar reversores. Por lo mismo, a cada uno se le asignará una cantidad de reversores que estarán bajo su responsabilidad y por supuesto disponibles para darles tareas. Como ustedes son quienes más tiempo llevan, lo ideal es que le asignen tareas a sus reversores. Si ven que requieren más reversores pueden pedirles a sus reversores de más experiencia que busquen candidatos. Antes de nombrar un nuevo reversor primero deben preguntar al usuario en cuestión si desea serlo. El segundo paso es dejarlo como "asistente", es decir en período de pruebas. En este período debería ser supervisado y corregido tanto por ustedes como por algún reversor experimentado o de confianza que tengan a modo de tutor. En resumen, cada uno de nosotros tiene un área del wiki asignada y lo ideal es que usen a los reversores para cumplir las funciones. Busco en el fondo que cada uno de ustedes administre su área como si se tratara de una mini wiki y de ese modo yo coordinaré los proyectos macros. Un proyecto que los reversores puede asumir sin problemas es por ejemplo comenzar a añadir la plantilla arquetipos en las cartas necesarias y ustedes simplemente supervisarían los cambios y harían las correcciones necesarias. Bueno, eso es por ahora. Aquí va la lista de reversores a cargo de cada uno: *Mahad mx: *Eduardo Yuki *Gilfers friend Un reversor estará a su cargo, pero el reversor también puede pedir aportar en otra área del wiki e incluso cambiarse. Para ello debe pedir permiso al administrador a cargo de esa área. Pienso que será una forma de incentivar a la Comunidad a participar (para ganarse un puesto) y con que cada uno administre una cantidad de usuarios también dejaremos a cautivos a los buenos colaboradores y mantendremos más activa, actualizada y controlada la wiki. Saludos y cualquier duda no olviden preguntar. --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 03:10 23 oct 2012 (UTC) Antes que todo :Favor de leer el mensaje anterior primero. Respecto a la distribución de los reversores, sugiero un cambio en las áreas con excepción de Mahad que tiene más o menos controlada el área de Anime. Me gustaría expandir los artículos relacionados con Ruling y creo que Rare es quien maneja mejor el área; yo me enfocaré en este tiempo también a esa área. El área de Rare (Cartas) podría ocuparlo Zanelex, y por último Pokemonisk que ha tenido menos tiempo puede encargarse de (Decks). Eso con respecto a los administradores. Los reversores es mejor que comencemos a filtrar a aquellos que no se conectan lo suficiente y comenzar a incentivar a la comunidad a inscribirse como colaboradores de algún área. De ese modo tendremos mejores reversores y más constantes. No es necesario que cada uno maneje a la perfección el área, como les dije antes, la idea es que sólo deleguen y supervisen y que los reversores hagan las tareas. Los asistentes (reversores a prueba) pueden ser supervisados por los reversores ya nombrados. De este modo ustedes serían una especie de burócratas en sus áreas, los reversores vendrían siendo sus administradores y los asistentes sus reversores (creo que se entiende la idea). Favor confirmar los cambios, no es mi intención imponer nada. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 03:22 23 oct 2012 (UTC) Dimitri -.-' Bueno Mahad, te comento que estaba terminando de editar la página de Dimitri, cuando de repente cuando pongo grabar me aparece que otra persona estaba haciendo cambios, entonces trate de obtener lo que ise pero no funciono. Solo quedo la imagen, por un lado estoy molesto porque me costo tres mosquitos hacerlo y nada, se echaron a perder, discúlpame si no cumplí tu mandado pero no lo ise a proposito Tommy Yagami (discusión) 06:10 27 oct 2012 (UTC) Saludos. Hola, te quería decir que eso que me dijiste de ser reversor y administrador en mi blog me parece buena idea, pero no soy muy activo por el tema de los estudios, pero haría todo lo que pueda. Gracias por tu atención. RayoAtronador (discusión) 16:00 27 oct 2012 (UTC)